


Teamwork Dammit

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [27]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard Doesn't Get It, Gen, Spoiler Potential, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Why is it so exceedingly hard to get it into Alucard's head that they are a team?(Ask.FM request.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Teamwork Dammit

The search was over faster than they thought, and not exactly in the way they had hoped it would end. There was a group of monsters holding them up, and it was getting really tough to fight against them. They were larger than what they had encountered so far, and from what Trevor could tell in the hectic battle, those demons were of some kind of plant nature. Repeatedly, they tried to almost stake them with thorny vines, and more than once, Alucard got into quite some trouble. Trevor could keep the dhampir from getting hurt, and that seemed to irritate Alucard. It was impossible to make this guy happy, it seemed.

“Why did you help me?” They had finally plucked out those annoying weeds, and were settling down for a breather. Sypha looked them both over, then checked herself for wounds. “I thought that we weren’t exactly on friendly terms.”

Trevor rolled his eyes in pure annoyance, then looked at Alucard with an expression that bordered on the incarnation of sarcasm. “How many times do I have to repeat that? You are part of a team now, Alucard, and as such, we are sticking to one another, come Hell or High Water. Is that really so hard to understand?”

Alucard blinked, flustered by the rather clear words that Trevor had found. “And if I have to haul your ass out of trouble one more time without you understanding that this is not something that I do for the fun of it, but because I care for you, then I will find a way to stuff my entire whip up your uptight ass and be happy about this!”

Sypha was snorting from laughter in a corner, but she was inclined to agree. Alucard still acted a lot on his own, without taking into accord how his two companions would feel. For a while, Alucard just sat there and thought about how to answer, then finally, he looked deflated and just like he was about to give up.

“Alright, I got it. I have messed up again. I’ll take this into consideration in the future.”


End file.
